dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
David Wald
|nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Theater Actor Musician |areas_active = Houston Dallas |active = 1994-present |first_appearance = Air Gear |status = Active |agent = Pastorini-Bosby Talent Agency }}David Wald (born on May 11, 1973) is an American musician, theatre actor, and voice actor. He attended the University of Miami as a Jazz music major before moving to Houston, Texas to become a stage actor. He's affiliated with ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment, OkraTron 5000 and Seraphim Digital. He's known for the voices of Gajeel Redfox in Fairy Tail and Bulat in Akame ga Kill!. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''B't X'' (1996) - Loresso (Redub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Paulie, Baron Tamago, Additional Voices *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Vendar, Robès' Butler, Principal (ep. 1), Rebel (ep. 12), Elder (ep. 14), Sage (ep. 14), Additional Voices *''Ghost Hound'' (2007-2008) - Brewer (eps. 8-11), Osamu Taguchi (eps. 8-11), Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Gajeel Redfox, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Charlie (eps. 46, 50, 53), Additional Voices *''High School of the Dead'' (2010) - Okada (ep. 2), Gas Station Survivor (ep. 4), Tattooed Thug (ep. 5), U.S. President (ep. 8) *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Assemblyman (ep. 19) *''Gosick'' (2011) - Marquis Albert de Blois *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Teppei *''Another'' (2012) - Tatsuji Chibiki, Policeman A (ep. 5) *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Sumio Nagafukada *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Hannes, Additional Voices *''Diabolik Lovers'' (2013) - Reiji Sakamaki *''Gatchaman Crowds'' (2013) - Berg Katze *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) - Bulat, Villager (ep. 14), Thief (ep. 15), Suborinate (ep. 20) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Tournament Spectator (ep. 108), Male Spectator (ep. 112) *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Hannes *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Hyssop, Napapa *''Gatchaman Crowds insight'' (2015) - Berg Katze *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Drifters'' (2016) - Murasaki *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Eiji Honma (ep. 4) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Tetsutetsu Tetsutestu, Snipe *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Vetto, Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Tristwin Urnea Belfast *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Recovery of an MMO Junkie'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Geoffrey, Additional Voices *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Baboon *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 4b), Additional Voices *''7SEEDS'' (2019) - Kaname Mozunoto OVAs & Specials *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Dr. Donaldson (ep. 2) (Sentai Dub) *''Elfen Lied'' (2005) - Bandō *''Halo Legends'' (2010) - Master Chief *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Count Magnus Lee, Mayor Roman (Sentai Dub) *''Grave of the Fireflies'' (1988) - Additional Voices (Sentai Dub) *''Starship Troopers: Invasion'' (2012) - Major Henry "Hero" Varro *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock'' (2013) - Gaia Legion *''No Game No Life: Zero'' (2017) - Ivan Zell, Warbeast External Links *David Wald at the Internet Movie Database *David Wald at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios